Corazón
by DobleWhammy
Summary: Ella le prometió que su vida era de él por completo. Sin importar que, daría todo sin pensarlo dos veces. Desmostraría de una u otra forma que a pesar de todo ella seguiría viviendo, ahora en más, mucho más unido a él. Siempre


*****Corazón*****

**(**_Ella le prometió que su vida era de él por completo. Sin importar que, daría todo sin pensarlo dos veces. Demostraría de una u otra forma que a pesar de todo ella seguiría viviendo, ahora en más, mucho más unido a él. Siempre._**)**

_*Summary*_

********Corazón********

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia (AAA): **Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen a mí sino a Mondo Media y sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno, donde todos son humanos. En esta historia no esta la ley de revivir. Esta idea es completamente mía.

**Referencias:**

"_Texto y diálogos entre comillas en cursiva; representa los recuerdos de Flippy y la carta que recibe de Flaky"_

Texto y diálogos simples, sin cambios; representa las acciones que trascurren en la historia, con saltos de escena.

He regresado con una "pequeña" historia que se me ocurrió hace tiempo pero que por fin logro traerlo a la luz. Espero que les guste esta loca idea, me costo un montón terminarla, seguía tres párrafos y quedaba, retomaba y quedaba, así varias veces, por varias semanas, además de que luego no quedaba conforme y lo borraba ._.lll y weee soy así, una cambiante de idea cada dos por tres, jeje.

Bien, sin más vueltas, complicaciones, palabrerío y contradicciones… el Fic (Nos leemos abajo)

********Corazón********

"_Un corazón es una riqueza que no se vende ni se compra, pero que se regala"_

_Gustave Flaubert _

********Corazón********

"— _Hay algo que deseo decirte Flaky __—__ Comentaba con gran nerviosismo el soldado, que se encontraba por demás sonrojado, expresando una sonrisa nerviosa y ocultando detrás de él, un ramo de orquídeas en su mano izquierda._

— _¿Qué sucede Flippy? __—__ Consultaba con alegría la oji-carmesí, quien estaba frente al peli-verde, con una gran sonrisa mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, provocando un aumento de nerviosismo por parte del joven._

— _¡T-te amo! __—__ Exclamó nervioso y de manera completamente sincera __—__ ¿Deseas ser mi novia? __—__ Consultó decidido. Ella se quedó sin habla, con una gran sonrisa congelada. Impactada. Mientras recibía el ramo de flores, tomándolo con delicadeza y temblando. No sabia que decir, solo atinó a lanzarse bruscamente al ruborizado soldado, quien la recibió con una gran alegría."_

— ¡Doctor, lo perdemos! — Exclamaba exaltada Giggles, mientras corrían a toda velocidad junto a otra asistente de pelo azul que empujaban de la camilla y dos doctores que realizaban, en la corrida, los análisis al veterano que agonizaba, camino a las salas de operaciones.

— ¡Apliquen adrenalina ahora! — Ordenaba Sniffles desesperado, al mismo tiempo que verificaba el pulso al joven. Era muy débil. Estaba muriendo.

— ¡Pero Señor! — Exclamó con nerviosismo Petunia marcando el pecho del paciente, donde brotaba de forma constante y completamente alarmante sangre manchando de a poco la camilla. Ese carmesí estaba en todas partes.

— ¡Rayos! — Se exaltó aun más el especialista llegando a la sala, intercambiando miradas con su colega Lumpy, quien aplicaba un pequeño respirador al militar. No podía respirar.

— ¡Flippy! — Gritaba Flaky, quien fue fuertemente detenida por Giggles, impidiéndole el ingreso a la sala de operaciones. No debía interferir en el trabajo de los especialistas, pero la exaltada y desesperada pelirroja deseaba entrar igual, comenzando a forcejear con la asistente, quien ponía todo su esfuerzo para evitarlo.

"— _Perdona Flaky, debí contártelo antes __—__ Se disculpaba el oji-verde, quien tenia todo su uniforme militar impregnado de sangre, carne y tira de nervios. Su mirada era de suma tristeza._

— _¿Qué fue eso? __—__Consultó impresionada, atónita y con miedo la pelirroja, quien estaba recargada en la pared, intentando mantenerse en pie y tranquilizarse para que su cuerpo parara de temblar por el pánico que había tenido. A su alrededor había cuerpo de personas masacradas, torturadas y asesinadas, en un local de ropa en el centro comercial._

— _Esto lo hizo Fliqpy __—__ Explicaba triste y con suma culpa por lo sucedido. Ese maniático había logrado salir y producir otra de sus masacres, que ese oji-amarillo sabia producir muy bien._

— _¿Fliqpy? __—__ Interrogó sin comprender lo que su novio daba a entender. Era momento de dejar varias cosas en claro"_

— ¡Apliquen endorfina! — Ordenaba el peli-celeste de forma desesperada, al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano a su asistente — ¡Bisturí! — Pedía seriamente. Petunia rápidamente le brindó el utensilio requerido, mientras Lumpy se encargaba de inyectarle al militar la droga que antes había ordenado desesperado el especialista.

— Doctor, ¡El pulso se va! — Exclamaba desesperada Giggles, notando el rápido descenso del pulso cardíaco del paciente al mismo tiempo que este entraba en convulsiones. Esto alteró a los presentes.

— ¡Estabilícenlo ya! — Ordenó desesperado el peli-azul que sostenía el cuerpo del joven con suma fuerza, al mismo tiempo que miraba fijamente a Sniffles que rápidamente entró en acción.

"— _¿Qué son esas heridas Flaky? __—__ Interrogaba preocupado el peli-verde al notar cortaduras y moretones en los pálido brazos de su novia._

— _Nada Flippy, me lastimé con las espinas del rosal de Mole __—__ Explicaba con un tono de nerviosismo, mientras intentaba estar tranquila y evitar llorar por el dolor que provocaba el Yodo en sus heridas. Debía de curarse antes de poder llegar a infectarse._

— _Fue Fliqpy, ¿Verdad? __—__ Consultó nervioso y preocupado. Ella no le dirigió la mirada, estaba concentrada en sus heridas._

— _Fue el rosal amor, no te preocupes __—__ Mentía la niña con nerviosismo, pero el veterano no le convencía eso que aseguraba su novia. No podía haberse hecho ese tipo de daño en los rosales, era obvio que Fliqpy había provocado esas lastimaduras en su delicada piel. Esas cortadas eran de cuchillo._

— _Perdona Flaky, debía controlarme __—__ Acotó alterado y en llanto. Su mirada se había plantado en las heridas de la oji-carmesí. Lo hacia sentir cada vez más mal. Flaky lo miró con una sonrisa y se dirigió a abrazarlo para consolarlo._

— _Fue un accidente, no volverá a pasar __—__ Aseguraba la muchacha, pero en su mente la idea de que volvería a ocurrir varias veces no salía. Era notoria su preocupación._

_El militar abrazó con fuerza a su pelirroja, sintiendo esa seguridad que los brazos de la jovencita brindaban y sin darse cuenta que la estaba lastimando en su fuerte apretón la espalda, donde había un gran moretón."_

— ¡Necesita un trasplante de inmediato! — Exclamaba alterado el peli-azul mientras intentaba con toda desesperación, junto a Sniffles, estabilizar de nuevo al soldado. Por quinta vez.

— ¡Pero no tenemos uno compatible con él! — Informaba en la suma desesperación la peli-rosa al mismo tiempo que re buscaba en la lista de donantes a uno compatible con el paciente. No había.

— Yo creo saber quien — Comentaba Petunia pensativa mientras los presentes la observaban con curiosidad. El veterano había vuelto a ser estabilizado, pero ¿Por cuánto?

"— _Siempre estaré contigo, pese a todo __—__ Mencionaba con una gran sonrisa, mientras se ponía en cuclillas frente al militar tomando las manos frías de él, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared, en un estado de shock. Aun enfundaba su fiel cuchillo en su mano derecha y su ropa estaba impregnada de sangre. El hedor de ese carmesí era increíble __—__ No me importa que tengas a ese asesino dentro tuyo, jamás destruirá lo que yo siento por ti __—__ Aseguraba al mismo tiempo que sostenía con más fuera esas manos, al notar que el joven no acotaba comentario._

— _¡No entiendes que puedo matarte! __—__ Exclamó nervioso. Estaba asustado. Había vuelto a enloquecer, a dejar en libertad a esa parte de él, que con tanto esfuerzo procuró que estuviera en su mente encerrado. Había matado a todos los de la cafetería, donde estaban disfrutando un delicioso almuerzo, antes de dirigirse a trabajar._

— _¡Si! __—__ Afirmó exaltada __—__ ¡Pero no me interesa, deseo estar contigo! __—__ Acotó con seguridad observándolo directamente a los ojos. Flippy solo la miraba incrédulamente, no deseaba que Flaky también cayera en su locura, pero pareciera que no le importaba en absoluto._

— _¡Pero Fliqpy! __—__ Exclamó alterado antes de ser interrumpido por la oji-carmesí que tapó su boca con delicadeza._

— _Siempre contigo amor, mí corazón es tuyo __—__ Mencionaba con dulzura antes de arrimarse a darle un leve beso en los labios del peli-verde."_

— Flaky, ¿Estas segura que deseas hacerlo? — Consultaba preocupada Petunia, mientras que sostenía con fuerza las manos de la joven. Flaky había estando llorando por la desesperación que le producía estar en esa situación, con su gran amor internado al borde de la muerte. Pero la propuesta de la peli-azul, era la solución para salvar la vida de su gran y único amor.

— Acepto las consecuencias — Aseguraba decidida y nerviosa al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior y cerraba las manos en puño, quería evitar seguir llorando por el estado del joven, ahora ella tenía el poder de salvarlo. Había jurado que haría todo por él y esta no seria la excepción.

— Sabes que de esto, tú — Explicó la asistente antes de ser interrumpida abruptamente por la oji-carmesí.

— ¡No me importa!, ¡Mi vida es suya! — Exclamaba alterada con una gran sonrisa. La peli-celeste la observó con tristeza y admiración, para luego abrazarla con fuerza.

"— _¿A dónde vas Flippy? __—__ Cuestionaba seriamente la joven observando al militar que llevaba una campera sumamente abrigada puesta y una mochila que colgaba de su hombro. Allí llevaba ropa. Flaky estaba en la cama matrimonial y él cerca de la puerta de entrada a la habitación._

— _Debo alejarme de ti, es por tu bien __—__ Explicaba con seriedad y tristeza. Fliqpy significaba un gran peso y peligro para todo ser que estaba junto a él. Por ello deseaba no estar con su novia, temía que muriera en sus manos._

— _Tú sabes que eso no me importa __—__ Acotaba seriamente la pelirroja a la vez que cubría su cuerpo desnudo con las sabanas celestes, para luego pararse y dirigirse al soldado, quedando erguida con una sonrisa delante de él._

— _Pero amor, ¡No quiero que mueras por mi culpa! __—__ Insistía el muchacho. Por esto ella se arrimó de golpe a él y le dio un leve beso en sus tiernos labios, sin sacar su dulce sonrisa._

— _Eso jamás va a pasar __—__ Comentaba la oji-carmesí abrasándolo con suma ternura __—__ Además si te vas, llévame contigo, sino moriré de soledad __—__ Aseguró. Por esto el soldado correspondió el abrazo con sumo cuidado, evitando no producirle dolor el los hombros heridos de su novia. Provocados por Fliqpy._

— _Te amo __—__ Musitó con alegría al mismo tiempo que caía leves lágrimas de tristeza, que culminaban en su boca."_

— Doctor, rechaza el trasplante — Informaba la peli-azul, una vez finalizado la intervención quirúrgica. Ella y sus compañeros estaban en un cuarto de cuidados intensivos, donde reposaba el militar. Los pulsos erráticos del paciente indicaban complicaciones en su supervivencia. Los aparatos que estaban conectados a su cuerpo lo mantenían con vida, pero el trasplante debía de actuar por si mismo para salvarlo. Los otros utensilios solo eran de ayuda.

— No pasará de esta noche — Aseguraba negativamente Lumpy, observando al muchacho con una mirada seria. Se estaba debilitando cada vez más en los segundos que avanzaban.

— Pero Flaky, ella — Comentaba con tristeza e impresionada la peli-azul por lo que aseguraba el doctor. Su mirada incrédula con un vestigio de esperanza, culminaba en el paciente que luchaba por su vida y pareciera que estaba perdiendo.

— Esta noche es decisiva, sabremos si resistió o no el trasplante mañana — Finalizaba Sniffles marchándose de la habitación cabizbajo, con los documentos que informaban la habilitación de la operación y uso de un órgano para el trasplante, firmado por la oji-carmesí.

"— _Sabes que siempre estaré contigo amor, mi corazón es tuyo y de nadie más. Mi vida, mi alma, mi corazón es tuyo, cuídalos __—__ Comentaba alegre y sinceramente Flaky, quien estaba sentada en el césped, en medio de un gran parque. El veterano simplemente la observaba incrédulo y ruborizado, expresando una gran sonrisa."_

— Flaky — Susurró. Estaba mucho más que dormido, le habían provocado un coma a través de drogas, para que su cuerpo se recuperara de forma tranquila. Decir esa palabra, aunque fuera levemente después de tres meses de internación significaba algo muy importante.

Estaba llegando a su pronta recuperación.

"— _Por el poder que me confiere la Santa Iglesia, bajo los ojos de Dios, yo los declaro marido y mujer __—__ Exclamaba el Padre, frente a una gran multitud de personas. Familiares de los novios, quienes sonreían a más no poder __—__ Puede besar a la novia __—__ Permitió. Esa tan esperada frase para ambos amantes. _

_Flippy observó con ternura a su esposa, quien se ruborizo por esto. Se acercó a ella, de forma delicada retiro el velo de su rostro y con un simple beso, sellaron su amor y la unión de sus almas frente a todas esas personas y delante de Dios."_

— Hoy es el día — Comentaba con gran felicidad el peli-celeste — Hoy despertará después de cinco meses de coma inducido — Comunicaba a Splendid, quien había asistido en todas las intervenciones médicas que había pasado el militar y todos los días de reposo. Su mejor amigo estaba más que presente todos los días en el horario de visitas. Ese peli-azul se quedaba horas contándole anécdotas e historias alocadas a su amigo, que solo dormía plácidamente.

— ¡Hoy!, ¡Gracias Doctor! — Exclamaba con suma alegría, abrazando abruptamente al especialista para luego observar a su amigo por el ventanal de la habitación con una sonrisa congelada en su rostro.

— No me agradezca a mi, sino a Flaky — Corrigió el oji-celeste con un tono de tristeza, pero el alegre peli-azul no había notado el tono del doctor, actuando sobresaltado.

— ¡Ya iré a agradecerle! — Exclamó feliz y emocionado, corriendo por el pasillo en búsqueda de la jovencita.

— Pero ella — Musitó observando como desaparecía el muchacho por el elevador, al final del corredor — Te habrás olvidado — Susurró ingresando a la habitación donde reposaba el militar, dándole fin al coma inducido.

"— _¡Flippy reacciona! — Gritaba desesperada la pelirroja, quien estaba acorralada en una esquina del gran supermercado. El militar se acercaba lentamente a ella con su cuchillo de caza enfundado manchado de sangre, una sonrisa retorcida y sus ojos impregnados de un amarillo furioso. Pero gracias al grito alterado de la joven, lo hizo frenar en seco a un solo paso de ella._

— _¿Qué paso? — Consultó mareado, perdido con una sensación muy fuerte de puntadas en la sien. Rápidamente comenzó a tallarse los ojos como acto reflejo con su mano izquierda._

— _Flippy, ¿Estas bien? — Interrogó preocupada la oji-carmesí, al mismo tiempo que mirada detalladamente el cuerpo del soldado, en búsqueda de alguna herida que necesitara atención._

— _Volvió a pasar —Susurró. El militar se deprimió en ese instante, pero rápidamente se alteró al oír una voz familiar gritar de forma desesperada, una voz femenina detrás de él._

_Por instinto se dio vuelta abruptamente, sosteniendo su arma firme por inercia. Quedó sorprendido por lo que tenía detrás de él. Unos diez cuerpos de personas mutiladas, brutalmente asesinadas que creaban un pequeño camino, ya que estaba en fila. Había sido producto que Fliqpy, cuando avanzaba hacia la pelirroja, sacando a la vez del camino los obstáculos y estorbos que impedían que terminara su trabajo. El grito proveniente era de la joven Lammy, que estaba a varios metros de distancia de él. No entendía por que había gritado. _

_Por la vuelta abrupta del veterano, un policía que se acercaba lentamente a él para detenerlo se alteró, provocando que disparara como reflejo. La corta distancia entre ambos ocasionó que la bala que ingresó en el pecho del joven, creara una grabe herida. Había impactado en un costado del corazón._

— _¡Flippy! — Gritó colérica la oji-carmesí al notar como el soldado se desvanecía frente a sus ojos. Como colapsaba en un solo segundo, cayendo en seco al suelo."_

— ¡Bienvenido al mundo Flippy! — Exclamó seriamente Lumpy, quien estaba al lado del peli-celeste, frente al soldado, que lentamente abría los ojos, y observaba todo con confusión mientras su vista se adaptaba a la luz de la habitación.

Sniffles estaba más que feliz a excepción del peli-azul que estaba más que serio. Embozaba una notoria sonrisa de pura satisfacción. Sus esfuerzos y dedicación habían dado frutos. Era un orgullo de la ciencia y de la vida.

— ¿Qué paso? — Consultó un poco mareado y perdido. Tenía una leve sensación de que todo le daba vueltas, pero lentamente ese síntoma se iba aliviando, al mismo tiempo que su visión mejoraba.

Notó que al lado derecho de la cama estaban Splendid y Splendont, los hermanos de Flaky y amigos del soldado. El peli-azul embozaba una gran sonrisa con un vestigio infantil, mientras que el pelirrojo simplemente tenía una mirada seria. Era normal verlo con ese tipo de gesto. A su izquierda estaba su prima y el hermano de ella. Lammy y Truffles, quienes lo miraban con curiosidad y una sonrisa plasmadas en sus rostros. Si no fuera por la condición en la que se encontraba el veterano, ellos dos ya se habían lanzado encima de él, demostrando su preocupación y placer por verlo sano y salvo.

— Pues, en un momento de confusión, un guardia del supermercado, de nombre Pop disparó hacia ti, creyendo que lo ibas a matar — Explicaba Sniffles son suma tranquilidad. Flippy quedó atónito, pero rápido recordó lo que había recordado antes de despertar. Por esto se mordió débilmente el labio inferior aguantando la irritabilidad que le provocaba saber que su alter-ego había salido.

— Lo recuerdo — Musitó enojado — ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? — Interrogó curioso. Lumpy en este caso tomó la palabra rápidamente.

— Solo cinco meses, perfecto para un joven que pasó un trasplante delicado — Explicó con seriedad el peli-azul. Su compañero lo observó seriamente, habían acordado no hablar de la operación hasta que se repusiera un cien por ciento, pero al parecer al doctor eso mucho no le importaba.

— ¡Cinco meses! — Exclamó sorprendido por la cantidad, para él ya era demasiado. De golpe se quedó pensativo por unos segundos mientras archivaba la información que le llegaba a la cabeza — ¿Un trasplante? — Consultó atónito. No podía creer que esa herida de bala hubiera provocado un accidente tan grabe para tener que pasar por una intervención de ese tipo. Produjo una mirada rápida a su alrededor en búsqueda de una persona especial. Le fue raro no verla allí — ¿Y Flaky? — Preguntó preocupado por no encontrarla en la habitación.

Los presentes intercambiaron miradas. El gesto de Splendont se volvió una mirada de odio. Rápido salió de la habitación sin mediar palabra, solo murmuraba palabrotas expresando su furia. Los gestos de alegría de cada uno cambio a uno de tristeza. Lammy y Truffles se retiraron de la habitación, seguidos por Splendid. La mirada de seriedad de los doctores indicaba un simple mensaje. 'Déjennos solos'.

Ambos especialistas se pusieron al lado derecho de la cama, mirando fijamente a los ojos, del ahora, preocupado veterano. Temía por lo peor.

— No me digan que Fliqpy — Musitó con miedo, temiendo que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, pero por suerte ese no era el motivo, por el cual, la oji-carmesí no estaba allí sino otro completamente diferente.

Aunque le doliera en el alma, debía de saber la verdad.

— No, el no es él culpable de que hoy ella no este aquí presente en esta habitación — Contestó seriamente Lumpy, con un tono frio.

— Flippy, cuando llegaste aquí con esa grave herida, en un momento no sabíamos que era hasta que te hicimos rápido el chequeo en la sala de operaciones — Explicaba el peli-celeste intentando ser claro y conciso — Descubrimos que la bala que el policía había disparado hacia ti, lastimó gravemente la aurícula derecha del corazón, produciendo que tu órgano colapsara rápido. Fue milagro que llegaras aquí aun con vida — Comentó con tranquilidad, observando como el veterano escuchaba atentamente cada palabra.

— Hubo un problema con ese órgano. El daño era demasiado grave, necesitabas un trasplante de corazón urgente pero en nuestra lista de donantes no había ninguno que tuviera por lo menos la mitad de compatibilidad con tu sistema. Todo se volvía más complicado — Tomó el lugar en la conversación el oji-azul, que comentaba todo con ese tono frio y cortante — Por desgracia nuestro hospital no tiene un aparato para este tipo de intervenciones, estábamos haciendo todo lo que podíamos para mantenerte con vida, pero si ese trasplante no se hacia en ese momento. Morías — Explicaba el especialista, sin apartar la mirada a los ojos cristalino del soldado. Al parecer ya sabia cual era la respuesta a su pregunta.

— Una de nuestras asistentes en ese momento decía que conocía a alguien que nos podría proveer este órgano — Retomó la conversación el oji-celeste — Luego de unos minutos, regresó con quien tenia la respuesta a este problema. Flaky — Realizó una pequeña pausa para que el soldado lograra consumir la información y que él logrará pensar como articular las palabras correctas para explicarle la situación, aunque sabia que de una u otra forma seria desgarradora — Ella aseguro que tenia la misma compatibilidad contigo, y se ofreció de voluntaria para la operación — Observó al militar que lentamente le caía lagrimas de dolor, impactado por lo que decían los especialistas y la realidad de las cosas.

— Ella nos dio su corazón Flippy, dio su órgano que la mantenía viva a ti — Explicó fríamente Lumpy tomando la conversación. Internamente se estaba destrozando, él conocía a aquella niña desde que era muy pequeña y la quería mucho. Saber que por ese hombre que mataba gente cuando enloquecía había dado su vida, le producía repulsión con solo verlo.

Sniffles observó serio a su compañero, este lo miró indiferente y salió de la habitación sin mediar palabras ni dirigir otra vez la mirada al soldado que comenzó a llorar por lo que sus oídos habían captado. No podía creerlo.

"— _Me prometes que siempre estaremos juntos — Consultaba el veterano a su mujer. Ellos estaban tirados en el césped, en medio de un gran parque, tapados por un gran manto oscuro. La noche. Observaban el cielo con completa paz, a todas aquellas estrellas que iluminaban el cielo y esa gran luna como farol._

— _Siempre mi vida, siempre — Contestó con una gran alegría, para luego acercase a Flippy dándole un tierno y leve beso."_

Recordó una pequeña escena en su mente. Ese momento tocó de forma automática en su cabeza una vez finalizado lo que había dicho ese doctor. Ese recuerdo lo destrozó.

— Flippy perdón, es que era la única solución y no sabíamos que hacer, entonces ella se — Explicaba nerviosamente el especialista buscando desesperado intentar de dar a entender al peli-verde el por que de esas acciones, pero el joven lo interrumpió abruptamente.

— ¡Vallase!, ¡Déjeme solo! — Gritó colérico y desesperado mientras ahogaba su voz en llanto. El doctor solo lo quedó mirando sin saber que hacer. Ese hombre estaba destrozado — ¡Vallase! — Gritó aun más fuerte, agitando sus débiles brazos, produciendo que sintiera una leve punzada parando su acción abrupta de golpe. Rápido el oji-celeste intento ayudarlo pero recibió otro pedido desesperado del joven — ¡Déjeme solo! — Exclamó al mismo tiempo que le enviaba una mirada envenenada. Por esto el muchacho entendió el mensaje, y rápido dejó solo al veterano en su dolor.

Sentía que su alma se partía en dos, que todo lo que una vez había considerado eterno se desvanecía en sus ojos. Odiaba esa realidad. Deseaba volver a dormir para regresar a esos recuerdos cuando eran felices juntos, donde todo lo que hacían era para crearse un futuro de una vida unidos y que la fantasía donde estaban sumergidos jamás desaparecería.

De pronto, Petunia ingresó rápidamente poniéndose al lado del paciente que lo miró seriamente. De entre sus ropas sacó una carta y sin mediar palabras se lo entregó en las débiles manos del muchacho. Y veloz se retiró desvaneciéndose de un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tenía prisa.

Con dificultad tomó el mediano sobre y sacó de allí, una nota. Con facilidad pudo saber de quien era la letra tan ordenada y legible. Más lágrimas cayeron de forma rebelde que culminaban en la boca del soldado. Su vista se enfocó en el papel con dificultad, pero aun así pudo comprender cada letra.

"_Amor: deseo que entiendas una cosa en especial: esto no es tu culpa es mi decisión, yo elegí esto. Una vez te dije que mi vida, todo de mi cuerpo, mi alma era por completo tuyo para siempre, en especial mi corazón. Que siempre te demostraría lo que aseguraba en cualquier momento y esta fue una de esas situaciones. La vida nos unió por un motivo amor, y por algo nuestros cuerpos tenían una compatibilidad extremadamente perfecta. Esto no es suma casualidad. Sin dudarlo dos veces, permití que me sacaran el corazón para brindártelo a ti. Es algo que yo decidí y quería así. No podía verte morir con tanto que debes de llevar a delante. Amor tienes algo muy importante mío dentro de ti que te dará la vida. ¡Vive! Que yo viviré dentro de ti unida por completo a tu cuerpo y alma. Te dije que nada ni nadie nos separarían, ahora estaremos más unidos que nunca._

_Flippy te regalo mi corazón para que puedas vivir la vida y te pido un favor a cambio. Hazme vivir junto a tu lado, hazme sentir tu amor dentro tuyo, hazme saber que jamás dejaras de seguir con vida en este mundo mientras llevas una parte de mi latiendo dentro de tu ser. Solo vive para que yo viva en ti amor. Te amo querido soldado. Te amo querido esposo y compañero de la vida. ¡Te amo Flippy! Gracias por hacerme tan feliz todo este tiempo. Siempre te estaré cuidando amor, tienes que saberlo. Jamás te dejaré solo, en todo caso, ahora estoy más cerca que nunca._

_Te amo amor. Flaky"_

La mente del veterano quedo en blanco. No corría información o algo, no había nada. Su vista quedó perdida en ese papel blanco que sostenía con más fuerza su mano derecha. Su nuevo corazón latía con tranquilidad. Todo era silencio, todo era solo un abundante y aterrador silencio que apenas era cortado con los leves sonidos de los aparatos electrónicos que estaban conectados al militar.

— Flaky — Musitó por inercia, cerrando sus parpados, aspirando lentamente ese aire que proveía la ventilación, para sentir el frio del ambiente. Mientras tragaba con suma dificultad un poco de saliva, conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas, un grito. Solo un grito.

"— _¿Prometes que viviremos siempre unidos? — Interrogaba con curiosidad la oji-carmesí con una mirada perdida a los ojos del veterano. Detrás de ellos un hermoso rio, estaban de paseo y se sentaron a descansar en una de las bancas del muelle. Solo ellos dos._

— _No se si unidos ya que no te podre llevar pegada en mi espalda cuando deba entrar a las juntas de trabajo pero podemos arreglarlo — Bromeaba entre risas el militar, quien tocaba con suavidad y delicadeza el cabello carmesí casposo de la niña._

— _¡Flippy!, de enserio amor — Reclamó Flaky, al mismo tiempo que hacia una pequeña escena de puchero, por esto el oji-verde rió._

—_Sí amor, siempre unidos — Contestó dulcemente, mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente y la besaba dulcemente en los pequeños labios pintados de su novia."_

— Siempre unidos — Musitó con tristeza, al mismo tiempo que caían lagrimas lentamente por sus mejillas a la tierra seca. Había ido luego de varios días de internación para análisis en su cuerpo, al cementerio a visitar a su amada. En sus manos llevaba unas orquídeas, que eran las favoritas de la niña. Las posó con delicadeza arriba de la lapida, con la mirada perdida a una pequeña foto de ella que tenia incrustado la roca.

A pesar de ya no tenerla presente en carne y hueso, lo que ella había asegurado se había vuelto realidad. Flippy sentía a la jovencita a su lado todo el tiempo, un calor humano que solo lograba desprender para él, un amor muy poderoso. Ella en realidad ahora vivía dentro del soldado. Esto era lo que sentía y consideraba el peli-verde.

Por cariño, una amistad, un amor, las personas pueden llegar a realizar cosas sorprendentes por aquel que aman. Sin importar que y las consecuencias. Este fue el caso, donde una joven de cabello carmesí, profundamente enamorado de un peli-verde, demostró que podía entregar todo de ella por él, lo más preciado que la mantenía en la tierra, para que aquel muchacho lograra tener otra oportunidad en la vida, con una recompensa. Poder vivir, de alguna u otra forma, dentro de él por siempre.

********Corazón********

**Nota de la autora: **aquí finaliza otra idea. ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Le falta algo?, ¿Esta bien?, ¿Fue aburrido?, ¿Necesita mejoras, o fue una basura? Séanme sincera, por fis. Esta loca y triste idea se me ocurrió a principio de año más o menos, si no mal recuerdo, y vino cuando leí la frase de "_Gustave Flaubert" _sé que puede venir con aquellas palabras muchas ideas e historias pero yo imagine una situación que seria: ¿Cuánto podría arriesgarse o realizar cosas las personas por amor? Y aquí esta lo que se me vino a la cabeza. Espero que les haya gustado.

Este fic esta dedicado para mi querida amiga Karla, ¡Lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta!, para mi loco Alan, mis amigis Tincho y Vicky (Que sé que jamás lo van a leer pero que más da, para que sepan que siempre pienso en ustedes) Miyoko, Priscila, Lucy, Jesús (No me olvido de ustedes) y mi querida universitaria Amanda, (Para que luego no digas que no pienso en ti nena, yo sé que lo vas a leer, luego decime que te pareció loca) ¡Saludos loquillos! De la psicópata DW

Mi idea principal era hacerla corta, de 1.000 palabras, pero noté que no me alcanzaba, que quería más. Entonces me dije 2.000 y tampoco, ahora que lo veo 4.443 necesitaba para terminarlo. Disculpen si lo hice muy largo y denso. Es que yo consideré que así es lo que mi cabeza deseaba expresar y aquí esta.

¿Qué les pareció? Por fis opinen, ¡Dejen Review queridos lectores! Hagan feliz a esta escritora que se esforzó para ustedes y para lograr superarme a si misma.

Bien, no queda más que decir, sino ¡Gracias por pasar y leer! Hasta otra loca historia queridos lectores.

**Saluda Atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


End file.
